Diary in Edo
by ThePaleSister
Summary: Sequal to Home in Edo and Winter in Edo, but just some crap about how Yuuki, Lavi, Kanda, Allen, Lenalee, Bookman, and Komui's day went...And who went on chat, and what was chatted, so pretty funny, also just not worth it probs lol so ya... enjoy :*


**Yuuki Kanda's Diary, Desu!**

Okay, today Mom said I could go to the library, so I went, and got online. When I did, dude, I found Lavi was online on facebook, so~

This is how the whole chat thingie went!

"Me-Lavi, how are you, and every1?!

Lavi-Eh, tried reading Twilight…I. Don't. Like. Edward. Flipping. Cullen. At. ALL. m

Me-Well, la duh! :D lol

Lavi-I've been to Forks, 1c…The people didn't seem so emo like Bella is…BTW, she is 100% emo!!!

Me-Hey, hey Lavi! :3

Lavi-…Yes?

Me-Lets get Yu-Chan, and La Push Edward Cullen off a cliff! XD

Lavi-Damn, your evil!

…

Lavi-I LOVE you!!! XD

Me-lol, I know, every1 does, darling!

Lavi-So~…I sent u a present, c-ing as u don-gt a com, and r using the library…"

He got me a COM!!! XD (it arrived 2day)

Anywho~

"Me-I just got it, its charging b4 I can set up du internet, so ya, still library & all its glory -.-'

Lavi-Hey! I happen to LOVE libraries! xo

Me-Whell~…Fuck the libraries, fuck the homework that makes them useful, and fuck the water fountains that taste like some1 went & took a dookie in it!

Lavi-…u kno wat that tastes lik???

Me-NO, but I was ON. A. FUCKING. ROLE!!! XD

Lavi-Ah, I c…

Me-c is 4 cat, d is 4 dat, e is for eat, f is for fat, g is for gat, h is for hat, I is for iat, j is for jat, k is for kat, l is for lat…(it just goes all the way 2 z like that)

Lavi-well…okay then…

Me-Don mess wit Yuuki Soah Kanda…She'll kick you~ in the butt!

Lavi-quote on quote to Billy & Mandy, ne?

Me-I love cartoons that wer canceled, so shut it

Lavi-so u like Marchen Awakens Romance??? :3

Me-du dir!

Lavi- who u lik bestest?!

Me-Duh!!! Alviss!

Lavi-hmm, id take his smile, Dorothy's boobs, and Nanashi's ass (not saying that Alviss aint got a good'n) and there is ur perfect chara! ^_^

Me-hmm, not bad, rabbit, not bad at all

Lavi-well, I should go, yu-chan wants me to clean up my mess L

Me-what did u do?! :o

Lavi-I made a fort outta Jerry (the chef)'s empty boxes that he was gonna thro out…it didn't hold when yu-chan cut them all in2 pieces…

Me-y?

Lavi-L…I borrowed Mugen, put a hat on it, and made it Watson, while I was Sherlock J

Me-sigh, good bye, Lavi…-.-'"

Well~ Mugen may not make the best Watson, but I make the best food…(just as good as Bianchi from KHR)…I can't wait until Teki comes home, and tries it!!! ^_^ 3

Bye, Bye~!

**Kanda's Not a Diary, Journal**

Today went by…Baka-ly…

1st, Mugen was used as a detective's sidekick…

2nd, Jerry yelled at me for not going green…(I made Lavi throw them out the window…)

3rd, Yuuki found my face book account, and made me add her…that dumb beaver! M

So, then I took my anger out on an unexpecting Komorin…That made me a little better, so afterward, I went and played darts with Moyashi…(J) I feel better now…

I got on a chatroom, hoping that it was as private as face book (where Yuuki was on) but…No such luck…:P

"MugensSpeed-…crap…:/

Rabbit59-OMG! XD

MS-y r u on here?!

R59-bcuz~ I was tinkin dat u would b here!

MS-y?

R59-cuz, its called swordsman chat, dir"

And, that's wer I got off :)

**Lavi's Diary/Journal**

Today was fun, until Watson was kidnapped…sigh, ill miss me and Mugen's cherished time together…SHEITHED is the key word, there…Ya…

Bookman was gone 4 du day, so~yup…

Got on chat w/ Yuuki, went like this,

"--" (AN: u KNO how it went)

And~ got on 'nuther chat wit Yu-Chan

"--" (AN: again, u KNO)

So…there's my highlights o' du day…

**Komui's Day**

KOMORIN!!!!!!!!! m

**Bookman's Log**

Today, I have a day off, I can't take on Lavi's persona with out acid, so I decided to just leave…So, I did.

I heard Hawaii was having good weather, so I'm heading there…For 'Research…'

Mugen's Thoughts on Today

Master, why? Just WHY do you like this buffoon??? WHAT do you see in him???

I mean, WATSON??? I fell like crap…Just crap…L

**Lenalee's Diary**

Today, I got a puppy, I named her Ivy, Komui doesn't know about Ivy, and I plan to keep it that way :D Oh, yes, I will…

Allen, Lavi and Kanda are now hooked into this, to where if I get caught, they ALL get caught, Muahahaha!!! XD

**Allen's Whatever…**

Today, Lenalee got a puppy, a Norwegian Elkhound…Cute, but going to get big…Sigh, big poops to clean up…

Oh, and I got threatened, that was kinda fun (not), and I got to play darts…

With. Kanda.

I WAS THE F-ING TARGET!!! DX

**AlvissXGinta~ (like you care how my day went, lol)**

Well, today, was JUST great…my guinea pig, Rhode, went dookie on my Mommi's new couch…She doesn't know, so SHHH! m

Alyssa-Sama face booked me, telling me she JUST figured out Flairs…Sigh, she is OLDER than me…

There is a fresh batch of pigs coming out to the farm around this week or next, so that means they will send a batch out (ya THAT kind of farm) so Daddi will be buisy, meaning more time for me to do things I ain't supposed ta! XD

So~ I got bored and started wringing, thus, this story, whatever, thing is born! :D

**R&R, because, remember, I will eat your wall if you don't, and then you will be cold...Or, or hot...Whatever your temp is...But, you will be without wall, so R&R! XD lol**


End file.
